dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Foresight
Foresight is a supernatural ability in Death of the Outsider. Granted to Billie Lurk by the Sliver of the Eye, it allows her to stop time and explore the world in spirit form. Usage tips *Activating Foresight uses no Void energy, but it consumes it at a steady pace while active, **Foresight lasts for roughly 18 seconds. This can be extended to roughly 24 seconds by equipping the Void Conduit bone charm. *Billie can choose to end Foresight at any time, immediately returning to her body and resuming time. *Billie can place a Displace marker when using Foresight. When she returns to her body, the Displace ability is automatically selected. **If Billie has used too much Void energy while in spirit form, she will not be able to use Displace immediately. *It takes a moment for Foresight to activate, meaning that Billie must be careful not to begin moving too early. *Using Foresight when in combat will allow Billie to carefully assess the situation and plan a new strategy. *While Billie can fly while in spirit form, there is a limit to her height. If she exceeds it, she will fall back down to the limit. *While in spirit form, Billie cannot interact with anyone or anything, nor can she pass through them. *Spirit form is capable of traveling through ventilation ducts. *If Billie's spirit travels too far away from her body, her vision will begin to shake violently. If she travels further, she will be returned to her body. *When using Foresight, Billie can mark objects of interest to be highlighted when she returns to her normal form. Markable objects will be highlighted, though to a lesser degree, while in spirit form. Like Dark Vision and Void Gaze, this highlighting appears through walls. **People, wolfhounds and Clockwork Soldiers appear yellow. **Notes, maps and objects appear white. **Ventilation ducts, booby traps, alarms, other devices, and small animals appear blue, but cannot be marked. *Billie can only mark four objects at any one time. Marking further objects will remove the oldest mark. *Dead bodies cannot be marked, though sleeping ones can. *Marked objects will remain marked until Billie removes the mark, exceeds the mark limit, or the marked person dies. Distance and time have no effect on marks. *A trail will stretch between Billie's body and her spirit, allowing her to find her way back to her body if need be. This line will travel more or less directly between the two, though will curve based on the current motion of the spirit. *Beyond the highlighting, Foresight has no effect on the marked person or object. *Daud is immune to the time freezing effect of Foresight, much like how he is immune to Bend Time and the other Supernatural Abilities. If Billie attempts to use Foresight in front of him, he will look at Billie as she moves in the spirit form. Related Bone Charms *Cursed Gaze - Targets marked with Foresight have reduced health, but only 1 target at a time can be marked by Foresight. *Blink Eye - Targets marked by Foresight have reduced perception. *Greater Foresight - Enables you to select and mark more objects with Foresight. *Third Eye - Gain an extra target marker when using Displace and Foresight. Trivia *When entering or leaving water, Billie's spirit form will still make a splashing sound. *When placed while using Foresight, a Displace marker will still "stumble", but will freeze afterwards. *The Makeshift Bolt upgrade allows Billie to use other items, such as pens, in her voltaic gun. Foresight is able to locate these objects from the beginning, before Billie has a chance to purchase this upgrade. This can cause some confusion with the marking system early on. *Foresight gives the entire screen a blue tint. *Any held items, including bodies, are not visible when using Foresight. *The achievement Clever Planning is acquired through use of Foresight and Displace. Gallery ForesightActivating.png|Foresight activating. ForesightBody.png|Billie's body during Foresight. ForesightMarkedBody.png|A body marked by Foresight. ForesightMarkedBoneCharm.png|A bone charm marked by Foresight. Clever Planning.png|The icon for the achievement Clever Planning. Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities Category:Death of the Outsider